This invention relates to an impact crusher or impact mill. More particularly, it relates to a multipurpose impact crusher.
Impact crushers per se are known. They operate on the principle that material to be crushed is dropped from above onto a rotor which turns about a horizontal axis and is provided with a plurality of beater bars projecting from its circumference. The beater bars hit the material and fling it against two or more impact members which are appropriately positioned for this purpose. Upon impacting the respective impact member the material may fall back upon the rotor to be hit again by the beater bars of the same.
These impact crushers are highly effective for many different kinds of materials, for example, ores as well as solid refuse.
As a general rule the presence of two or more impact members spaced from one another in the direction of rotation of the rotor provides for excellent crushing results. However, it has been found that some material can be crushed most effectively if, instead of the separate impact surfaces of two or more impact members, a single impact surface is provided which bounds a relatively large impact space adjacent the rotor and in part extends about the rotor coextensive with the rotational direction thereof.